menfandomcom-20200214-history
Egil Østenstad
Egil Østenstad ( Haugesund , January 2 1972 ) is a former football player coming from Norway . He started his professional football career in 1989 when located near his birthplace Viking FK from Stavanger . Before ending his career with the same club, he played for include Blackburn Rovers and Rangers . In addition, he made between 1993 and 2005, part of the national team of Norway . Østenstad played within the lines in the attack, especially during rush hour. He is currently the director of football business at his former club Viking. Content [ hide ] *1 Viking FK *2 Southampton *3 Blackburn Rovers and Manchester City *4 Rangers *5 Second time Viking FK *6 Interland Career *7 Honour Roll *8 See also Viking FK [ edit ] Egil Østenstad began playing football at Torvastad IL , a small football club from Karmøy . His professional career he left, however, commence when he moved to Viking FKmade in 1990. Although he mostly had to do in his first season with raid turns he still scored when his first goal for Viking FK. Also the season like he has not played much.Yet Østenstad was often enough come into action to get the championship the club from Stavanger that season, in 1991, earned a medal. In 1991 and 1992, so he still was not very important for Viking. In two years, because he scored only twice. However, his big break occurred in the 1993 season. When he scored ten times in 22 games.However, Viking finished fourth in the league. The 1991 season would prove to be fact that the club was champion of Norway to date. Last Until 1996 Østenstad would continue to play. At Viking The latter year he was called almost scorer in the Norwegian league. He scored 23 times in 24 games viz. Harald Brattbakk did, however, with 28 goals only better. After this season Østenstad Viking. Left In total, he scored 54 goals in 128 games. Southampton [ edit ] On October 13, 1996 Egil Østenstad made his debut for Southampton FC after the club had paid. 800,000 pounds Viking FK This was in a match against Coventry City in the Premier League , the top level of English football. Already in his third game for the club he made himself immortal by the fans, he scored a hat-trick against Manchester United , the champion of the previous year. Thereby Southampton won the contest with spectacular numbers, 6-3. Eventually his third goal, however, was seen as an own goal by Gary Neville . Along with star players like Eyal Berkovic and Matthew Le Tissier made Østenstad ultimately to Southampton at one point not relegated in his first season at the club. The season ended on Southampton in the middle, but she played in 1998/1999 again in the middle. Østenstad was with Le Tissier called the club's top scorer with seven goals. However, he lost his spot basis at the end of the season to an attacker from Latvia , Marian Pahars . As a result, he was in the 1999/2000 season even though he scored for Southampton sold to another English club. Southampton Egil Østenstad scored 28 goals in 96 league games. As stated by the fans, he was popular, but also notorious because he scored a lot of goals difficult, but often missed easier chances. Blackburn Rovers and Manchester City [ edit ] The next club where Egil Østenstad came to play was Blackburn Rovers , the champion of 1995. In 1999, the club was relegated from the Premier League, which Østenstad in the 1999/2000 season at the club on the second highest level of England came to play. Despite the reduction level and the reunion with his coach at Southampton,Graeme Souness , Østenstad managed to make at Blackburn. did not impress at first In 28 games he scored because only eight times. The season like he was under great shape, so he was loaned to a half yearManchester City . But before that, he played only four games without scoring at all. Then Østenstad was allowed to return to the Rovers, that thanks to players like Matt Smith and David Dunn promotion to the Premier League 2001 / had enforced. 2002 Even then, however, he only played four games for his club. During the last season that Egil Østenstad would play for Blackburn Rovers he did come back more often in action.Even then, however, few, because he scored once. However, he also scored when the UEFA Cup against the Bulgarian CSKA Sofia . Yet he had at the end of the season 2002/2003 departing at Blackburn Rovers, where he scored twelve times. There Østenstad 62 league games for that. Glasgow Rangers [ Edit ] In the summer of 2003 Egil Østenstad made using a free transfer switch from Blackburn Rovers to the Scottish Glasgow Rangers . There he came to play with the Dutch along Frank de Boer , Ronald de Boer ,Fernando Ricksen and Michael Mols . However, he was of little importance to the club. He played little and sat score that season does not. He came eleven times in action for the Rangers, and then left the club to return to his native Norway back. Even before the end of the season his contract was with the club from Glasgow disbanded. Second time Viking FK [ edit ] After the disappointment at Glasgow Rangers Egil Østenstad returned to his first professional football club Viking FK. This was halfway through the 2004 season. That year he was still eight times in action for the Norwegians, in which he scored twice. He helped so as to save the club. Degradation The season it would be his last. Thus he ended his career in style, because that last season he scored 25 league games remaining fourteen times. After this he stopped playing football, despite a petition from the Viking fans. During his second term at Viking FK Egil Østenstad played 33 league games. In it he found sixteen times the net. Interland Career [ edit ] Østenstad could make his debut for the national team of Norway. Already during his first period at Viking FK This was as a substitute on August 11 1993 in a friendly against the Faroe Islands (0-7). Despite the fact that during his debut as much as twice scored when he had to change then wait two and a half years before he came on his second match. Until 1999 Østenstad played seventeen matches for Norway. In it he scored six times. Because he was often used as a substitute, he was the most effective footballer in Norwegian history, by even making. Average 94 minutes a goal He also was part of the selection on behalf of Norway traveled to France to take part in the 1998 World Cup . However, since he only came against Scotland in action. After 1999 Østenstad not played for Norway, which also makes EURO 2000 was missed. In 2005 he was again his return to Norway, due to its good game at Viking FK. His last match was also against Scotland. However scoring he did not. As a result, the counter was stabbing at eighteen matches and six goals. Palmares [ edit ] ;http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Norway.svg Viking FK *'Champion of Norway' :1991 Category:1972 births